Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbo compressor.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, turbo compressors that compress air or the like by driving a compressor mechanism by a motor have been used for various applications. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-281213 discloses a configuration in which a motor is attached to one end of a rotating shaft, and an impeller of a compressor mechanism is attached to the other end of the rotating shaft, so that a rotating force of the motor is directly transmitted to the impeller via the rotating shaft. In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-281213, the rotating shaft is supported in a floated state by a magnetic bearing mechanism with regard to a thrust direction, and is supported by air drawn in between the rotating shaft and a bearing foil by a foil bearing mechanism with regard to a radial direction.